


The Way We Came

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Came

＊＊

 

“今天读完了鲁滨逊漂流记。我很想多知道一些他后来的事，但凯尼恩小姐说这就是全部的故事。怎么会这样呢？”[0]

 

六月二十二日

 

这个实验半推半就的被Merlin批准下来，就连他本人也怀着半赞同半反对的态度。而其他人，我是指我妈妈，Daisy，Roxy，还有Kingsman的其他骑士，他们都不赞成。Merlin告诉我，他的赞成也是完全站在实验科学角度，他非常想看到这个手术能给人带来的影响。

 

妈妈坐在客厅的沙发上骂他是混蛋，完全不考虑她屁股底下的皮沙发，脚踩着的波斯地毯，现在栖身的独立小房子，全都是由这个混蛋一手操办的。

 

可是我发自内心的感谢Merlin。对了，有一个关键信息我忘记说，我不记得Harry Hart是何许人了。

 

六月二十三日

 

事情说起来很简单，Harry Hart，据说是我的导师，最初推荐我加入Kingsman的骑士，在一次任务中殉职。自此之后我脑海中关于他的任何回忆也随之而去。

 

Merlin说他生前从某个角度来说非常固执，想要的任务一定会拿到，想推荐的候选人才不管什么常规标准。在我看来，这男人死后也一样霸道，他把本来属于我，关于他的回忆全都带走了。

 

希望他回到我的脑中完全是私人愿望作祟的自私之举。不光是因为我从相关人员的口述中发现，Harry对我来说非常重要。还因为我想知道，究竟是什么样的回忆让这个自大狂觉得他非拿走不可。

 

说它是自私之举，是因为，嘿，就算不记得这个人，我也能做个合格的骑士好嘛。

 

六月二十四号

 

Merlin今天问我，“当有人向你提起Harry，你会想起什么？”

 

距离我从上一次昏迷中醒来已有十天。这十天当中，Roxy跟Merlin都把Harry这个名字当作某个催眠叫醒暗号，好像我在不经意的情况下听到它就能马上想起他本人一样。

 

Roxy，新晋Lancelot，以自己得到过Merlin首肯的潜行技巧，躲在Kingsman的无数走廊的九十度拐角，半夜趁我熟睡时溜到我床边，甚至是莫名奇妙的出现在男厕所我蹲坑的隔壁间。然后她从这些普通人根本无处藏身的躲藏之地突然跳出来，对我大喊，“Harry Hart，你的举荐人导师男朋友，你想起来了吗？”

 

如果不是在一次躲藏中她不小心踩塌了一个马桶，而使整件事都变得极其潮湿好笑的话，我真的就要相信当我从昏迷中刚醒来时，她脸上那个好像在参加葬礼的沉重表情了。

 

＊＊

 

Merlin则表现得更像一个成年人。

 

介于他是我睁眼看到的第一个人（Kingsman的伦敦在职骑士纷纷表示，不管他们从昏迷中醒来的时间是凌晨四点还是下午三点，Merlin总是他们睁眼看到的第一个人），我当然会理所应当的认为消息是从他这里传出去的。

 

我们原本发生的对话本来是这个样子。

 

“Eggsy，很高兴看到你醒来。但我有个坏消息，为了避免你在康复过程中不断猜疑，还是选择现在就告诉你。”

 

我刚从吗啡制造的迷幻梦境中醒来，只哼唧了一声表示肯定。

 

“导致你昏迷了快半个月的爆炸带走了Harry。”

 

Merlin见我没一点反应，抬手把吗啡机关掉了。不管是心理作用还是止痛剂真的那么有效，我立马疼得叫出声。

 

“嗷！快把吗啡机给我打开！还有，谁他妈是Harry？”

 

然后他像是得知自己的工作站电脑主机被泼了咖啡一样，一句话没说火急火燎的转身就走。考虑到他的腿长与当时的迈步频率，那可能还是一杯加了奶油跟棉花糖的咖啡。

 

结果这段对话传到Roxy以及各路闲杂人等耳中，不知怎么就变成了我哭着对Merlin说，“怎么办Merlin，我不记得我最爱的人长什么样了。你要帮帮我啊，Merlin。你是全Kingsman最聪明的人，如果你都没办法，那这地球上也不会有人能做到。”

 

等等，我刚才是不是说Merlin表现得更像一个成年人来着。

 

＊＊

 

醒来之后的第三天我回家看妈妈。她红着眼睛给我开门，不等我进门就把我搂进怀里，用的还是我八岁时她抱我的方法：我的脑袋被她按在胸口，她的发梢扫得我的鼻子直痒痒。我的头发彻底被她揉成前Kingsman水平之后她才肯放开，我再次微笑她却又哭了出来，“Eggsy，妈妈知道你们在一起的时候你有多快乐。”

 

“呃？”当你从昏迷中醒来，你的亲人朋友纷纷告诉你他们很遗憾你痛失所爱，这种感觉真的很尴尬。就像口袋里凭空多出了两万英镑支票，兑现吧，觉得这钱不属于我，不兑现吧，总觉得浪费了什么。

 

“这样想想，也许你不记得也好。”

 

“呃。”

 

总之这场拜访并不令人愉快。

 

＊＊

 

虽然在醒来之后跟Merlin的第一次对话中我并没有表达出“我希望能想起来Harry”的意愿，但我知道，他知道，他也知道我知道，我们肯定会绕回到这个话题上来。

 

因为，说真的，Harry Hart这个人怎么能只跟我认识了两年多，却在（那个记得住他的）我生命中占据这么重要的位置。据Merlin说我自从正式加入Kingsman后就住在他家；而Roxy的原话是“哦天哪，你们俩看对方的眼神能把不锈钢保险柜烧穿”；至于妈妈，诶，其实她带着哭腔的一通呜咽我真的没太听懂。但我记得她得知爸爸去世时好像也哭得这么厉害。哦，我听懂了她最后我们告别时的那句话，“Eggsy，我们母子俩命途多舛，何其相似啊。”

 

而刚好Merlin最近在研究激活人的大脑潜在记忆的技术。他的目标人群是需要外界手段帮助才能准确回忆事件发生经过的特工和人质们，手术给海马体施加刺激，让本来存在于脑海中，只是因为种种原因而不清晰的记忆浮出水面[1]。Merlin说他的理论研究已经成熟，可惜一直找不到志愿者。

 

所以我去当Merlin的实验小白鼠，其实是一个愿打一个愿挨。

 

＊＊

 

大概是因为明天就要进手术室，Merlin才会在最后一次确认我身体各项指标正常时问我那个问题。我听完瞪眼表示不解。他突然一改往日面瘫作风，嘴角都耷拉下来叹气，“Eggsy，虽然我不担心你的人身安全，但我希望你能把这个问题的答案写下来。如果实验没有成功，你至少还有这些跟Harry有关的事情可以记住。”

 

所以才有了这篇超长的记录。

 

而我现在在想Harry Hart。我看过了他的照片，知道他长得好看。但我想不起来我们是怎么认识，想不起来他作为我的举荐人是如何向我发出邀请，想不起来我第一次去他家参观时，他是怎么给我介绍墙壁上那些报纸的。奇怪的是，我记得有人把我从警局里捞出来，记得有人告诉我Kingsman是个秘密特工组织，记得每一个报纸日期对应了一个任务。

 

我的回忆一切正常，除了涉及到Harry Hart的地方。他所在的位置现在变成黑洞，变成虚拟空间里来不及模拟的那部分，真的什么都看不见，什么都没有。

 

我希望明天的手术能成功，我好奇Harry Hart在我脑中，究竟是一个怎么样的人。

 

七月五号

 

手术很顺利，具体操作过程已经在Merlin的絮絮叨叨当中被我遗忘（哈，这可不是个好兆头）。我醒过来时没什么异样感觉。Merlin站在病床边，一边问我测试智商理解力的常规问题，一边在板子上写个不停，“首先我们要确认Galahad没有被我弄傻啊。”

 

然后他把板子从脸前移开，终于劳驾他的眼睛亲自看我，而不是盯着监控屏幕上的数据念念有词，“你感觉怎么样？恶心？头晕？反胃？想吐？”

 

我看着他皱起的眉头，觉得他实在煞有介事得好笑，“我感觉很好，Merlin。只是还是不知道Harry Hart是什么人。”

 

Merlin倒是松了口气，“我没指望你这么快就能想起来，恢复记忆，这是个潜移默化的过程。”然后他从床头矮桌上拿起一个U盘，“这是Kingsman基地内所有监控录像中，你跟Harry同时出现的内容。我建议你没事多看看，并且在睡觉时把它当成背景音播放。从意识跟潜意识两方面下手，恢复速度应该会快些。”

 

“好。”

 

“你卧床休息三天之后，马上去领你的下一个任务，Lancelot已经要忙死了。”

 

“…好。”

 

七月八号

 

Roxy从布鲁日回来，两手空空的来看我。她不仅连花束都懒得买，还带着大量细菌携带体JB滚上了我的床。

 

“你现在想起来了？”

 

“还没，”我嫌弃的起身抖被单，把Roxy跟JB一举抖下床，“说真的，你再这样下去我想把你也给忘了。”

 

特工演技派Roxy立马示范面露惊恐同时口吐恶言，“说真的，你再这样下去我是不会帮你照顾JB的。”

 

我败下阵来，试图转移话题。Roxy却突然正色，语气严肃得像是要剥夺我对JB的抚养权，“不闹了，Merlin让我多跟你聊聊Harry。”

 

我捂着脸仰头向后倒回病床上，“天啊，我拜托你，难道我们之前的聊天内容除了JB就是Harry吗？”

 

“是。”Roxy居然还在假装思考，“有的时候呢，我们也会聊聊JB和Harry一起睡在沙发上的样子非常可爱。”

 

什么叫做交友不慎，这就是交友不慎。

 

七月十号

 

Merlin的潜意识影响理论真是蠢爆了。我把U盘里的音频调出来当成睡前故事，却被Harry跟我的对话折腾得睡不着。

 

首先，音频来源非常可疑。Merlin嘴上说只有Kingsman基地内部的资料，可实际行动上一定把全伦敦的CCTV都划进了他的管辖范围。通过背景噪音判断，Harry跟我认识以后去过的所有地方都被Merlin监视了个遍。酒吧，裁缝店，火车隧道，甚至Harry家。这人到底还有没有隐私意识可言。

 

其次，音频内容可疑。我压根不相信一个在Kingsman任职二十多年的骑士会在酒吧里问我Dean的手下小混混是不是屁股里也该插把银汤匙，会在向候选人介绍裁缝店时说什么“破处之旅怎么能在二号试衣间里完成”，会在我没有通过射狗测试时用“我每次拉屎的时候可都有泡菜先生看着呢”来责怪我，好像自己的行为有多正常一样。

 

最后，也是最让我想找个安全屋并掘地三尺把自己埋起来的一点，当时的我真的被Harry Hart迷得五迷三道。什么窈窕淑女，什么“哇，Harry。”“Yes，Harry。”最重要的是我的语气，活脱脱一个自以为还在暗恋，其实早就把爱慕之心昭告天下的青春期少女。

 

第一个听着音频睡不着的夜晚之后，我顶着一头乱发，怀着过去的我的小心思被现在的我戳破的满心羞耻，以及一点点我终于也可以趴在Roxy床边，把她从梦中瞪醒的喜悦，于清晨五点半摸到了Roxy的卧室。可是有句话怎么说来着，当你倒霉的时候，遛JB都能碰见Merlin。

 

Roxy这可怕的女人并没有躺着，而是以一种世外高人的打坐姿势闭着眼静静伫立在床上，在我窜进门的一瞬间睁开了眼。那一刻我几乎错觉她就要开口说，“Eggsy，我已算到你要来，等你很久了。”

 

幸好事情没有那么戏剧化。

 

我俩大眼瞪小眼了几微秒，都为对方此刻的状态感到又惊讶又好笑。于是我们做了年轻人在迷惑不解并且情绪波动极大时都会做的事：尖叫。

 

尖叫之后Roxy起身说要给我弄杯喝的，一副“我知道你要跟我聊Harry”的八婆表情。我以为她要给我倒威士忌，可五分钟之后，她把一杯滚烫的巧克力塞进我手里。我捧着那个米黄色浅蓝波纹斑点的马克杯，觉得男子气概受到了毁灭性打击，再低头一看，稠糊糊的棕色液面上还飘着几粒粉红色的棉花糖。

 

Roxy没等我翻白眼先冲我翻了个白眼，“说吧，这回你又要念叨Harry的什么事了。”

 

她的开场白如此老到直白，让我觉得这个场景一定发生过很多次。

 

噢，这个场景确实发生过很多次。

 

原来回忆是件这么神奇的事情，你想不起来的时候它不存在，你想起来的时候它是真理。

 

我本来想问Roxy，那时我表现的真有这么明显吗，Harry是不是一开始就发现我暗恋他，作为一个给我上的第一课就是“不知礼，无以立”的绅士的他是怎么对付这火热爱意的。还有，他不撑着架子作绅士时，是不是非常的不绅士。

 

可是就在刚刚，我体会到了领悟真理的快乐，于是我改口说道，“如果不是因为那时我喜欢他，我一定会向Merlin申诉他性骚扰。”

 

七月十五号

我在上一次任务途中向Merlin抱怨了听着音频睡不着的问题。当时我刚从伊斯坦布尔市中心的蓝顶清真寺圆顶上滚下来，怀中还有一个已经拆解的炸弹。Merlin在通讯线路那头沉吟片刻之后回答，“Galahad，对我的监控范围有不满就直说，不要指桑骂槐。”

 

“操，你等会儿，他们追上来了。”我从地上爬起来，向被我惊扰到的游客道歉。跑过一个中心花园穿过一个街区后我跳上了游览观光双层公汽，成功甩掉尾巴。

 

一直在指挥我左拐右拐的Merlin重拾对话，“还有，有个东西叫做控制音量键你知道吗？”

 

我还能说什么呢，过去的自己没心没肺调的情，现在红着耳朵也要把它听完。

 

七月十六号

 

今天我想起了第一段Harry真正参与的回忆。之前想起来的东西，用Merlin的话来说，全是第三方参与交互的间接回忆。用我的话来说，就是我跟别人谈论Harry，远远的看着Harry，还有听别人说到Harry的片段。

 

我没有夸张到眼里嘴巴上谈论的全是Harry Hart，所以这样的片段并不多，谢谢关心。

 

回忆回来的顺序跟真实事件发生的顺序没什么关系，就像你在跟朋友讲一件事时，总是会在快结尾才想起来一些重要细节（“忘了说，JB不是斗牛犬而是巴哥。”），或是不确定究竟是哪个部分先发生（“那次痛揍Dean是先打的肚子还是先打的脸？”）。原来作为讲述者，我从来不觉得这会影响故事观感。

 

可现在作为听众，我发现当故事顺序混乱到打破逻辑关系时，就像在看场还没铺垫就直接高潮的电影，或者线索透露不足就直接指出凶手的侦探小说，或者，well，你明白我的意思了。

 

我想起来的第一个场景是这样的。

 

我从米兰出任务回来，身上全是淤青跟擦伤，还有已经全被我爆头的混蛋们的血。任务当中的某些细节让我想快点回家，所以我就这么直接回家了。Harry坐在客厅的沙发上读一本小说，亮黄色精装封面，书脊已经被翻成一缕一缕。他听见门口动静抬头，看见是我以后皱起眉头。

 

“我以为自上次你不顾后果的跑回家导致Merlin不得不开发出一种新的开颅技术而大发雷霆之后，我们已经达成‘任务之后不管我有多想跟你来一发也要先去基地报道做全身体检’的共识了。”

 

从客厅门口跌跌撞撞走到沙发边的我和回忆中的我一起微笑，把自己整个人丢上沙发，脑袋搁在了他的大腿上，“这次真的只有皮外伤，不信你自己摸。”

 

Harry撇嘴，他的脸在我眼中九十度旋转，让他看起来更像一只没被伺候舒服的猫，“等把医疗箱拿来，戴上手套以后，我确实会好好执行这个动作。但是现在请你把沾满灰的脑袋从我腿上拿开，还有刚刚被你丢到一边的那本书是1961年的原版，虽然它市值并未增长多少，但那是我个人非常宝贵的…”

 

Harry停下话头，因为我躺在他腿上，色迷迷的眨着眼睛。他叹气，低头亲我的额头。“我去拿医疗箱，你坐好，该脱的都脱了。”

 

我是只有在他面前才这么像个死皮赖脸的混蛋吗。

 

死皮赖脸的我火速脱下衬衫西裤，只穿着四角内裤在沙发上等他回来。

 

普通酒精棉球在Harry手中都变得温柔，虽然我还是被它擦过伤口带来的火辣痛感搞得龇牙咧嘴。Harry半跪在我跟前，时不时抬头用眼神询问这个伤口有多疼，他是否需要下手轻一点。那个被Harry看得心里暖和的我俯身向他索要亲吻，他欣然给予。我目睹Harry好看的脸慢慢靠近，直到他的鼻子贴上我的鼻子才闭上眼睛。

 

幸运的混蛋。

 

真难想像我就是那个幸运的混蛋。

 

七月十九号

 

Merlin，其外勤活动作为Kingsman公认的世界末日指示牌（而我跟Roxy私下认为，他是本着爱护年轻骑士不抢功不争名的原则），今天居然出了一次外勤。

 

好吧，我的记录重点其实不在这次牛逼哄哄的任务上。

 

而是在我们回伦敦的飞机上，我突然想起来关于Harry的第二件事。

 

“Merlin。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“你记不记得V-Day那次。”

 

“说重点Galahad，如果你再拿交谈技巧101，‘要把谈话主动权交给对方’来折磨我，我宁愿去驾驶舱把飞行模式调到手动档。”

 

“我们也是在这架飞机上，去山洞之前，我换上Kingsman定制西装之后，你对我说‘看起来很棒，Eggsy’，我回答‘感觉也很棒，Merlin’。我现在想起来这个对话出自于哪儿了。电影《颠倒乾坤》[2]啊。”

 

“然后呢。”

 

“Harry向我提出成为Kingsman特工的机会时，说要如果我愿意，可以从头到脚从里到外焕然一新。那时他想用电影举例子，《颠倒乾坤》就是其中之一。但是当时我没看过这个片子。”

 

Merlin的眼神清楚表示，如果我再不说点有用的，他就要把我从飞机上扔下去，并且这次真的不会让我背降落伞。

 

“我刚刚想起来，在火车测试之后，我跟Harry独处的那24小时里，他教我调马提尼之后，我们一起看了这部电影。所以后来你对我说电影里的台词，我才能接上啊。”

 

“Eggsy，滚去驾驶舱，把飞行模式切换到手动驾驶。”

 

七月二十八号

 

距离上一次记录有些间隔。是因为上个任务中，我跟Roxy被送到了一个炮火声透过帐篷传来，就跟打在窗户上的雨声一样近在咫尺的地方。我们连大部分吃饭时间都是在开过黄土路面之后，卷起阵阵扬沙的军用吉普车上度过的，根本没有机会给我写点什么。

 

但期间我想起来了很多事，V-Day之后我身在任务心在Harry昏迷的床边，饱受煎熬的几个月；Harry站在警局外等我保释出来，撑着雨伞，整个人跟台阶的暗淡背景比起来光彩夺目；我跟Harry在任务途中赌气，最后把气都撒在了跟业余黑拳手兼职毒贩子身上。

 

除此之外，还有一个原因让我对把想起来的所有事都一字不拉的记下来这个做法产生迟疑。

 

虽然我向Roxy保证过不把发生在上次任务途中的事情告诉别人，但这本记录除了我以外（应该）不会再有人读，而这件事对正在想起Harry的我来说非常重要。

 

＊＊

 

Roxy脸色一直不好。介于我们这段时间一直吃的是军备压缩饼干，喝的全是过酸过甜，在八十度水中冲开的速溶咖啡。白天在营地之间穿梭，看到不断有失去知觉或者四肢之一的人被送进来，晚上还要枕着炮火声入眠，我猜她很有理由脸色不佳。

 

她的脸有一半藏在头盔里，整个身子都跟着轮胎下疙里疙瘩的路面颠簸，默默咬着饼干角。

 

“你还好吗，Roxy。”

 

她起先没回答，也没转头来看我，眼睛仍盯着车窗外的沙漠。我看向她目光瞄准的地方，发现一棵树远远的屹立在沙漠上。吉普车的速度在这棵树的参照下才显得如此不堪一击，那棵树一直停留在我们的左前方。

 

然后她特别小声的说，“Eggsy，这次任务让我特别的想回家。”

 

“嘿，还有几天我们想要的资料就能到手。Phil已经松口，几乎都要把执行密码告诉我了。之后我们就能回家。”

 

“Eggsy，你有没有想过，如果你全都想起来，以后怎么办呢。”Roxy转头的速度就跟她转换话题的速度一样迅猛，让人始料不及。

 

这其实是我们聊天时的习惯。Kingsman的骑士们都是多线程处理任务大师，我们可以一边聊着周六晚上的约会一边把审讯对象从二楼扔下去，保证他疼到能把祖父母的性爱癖好都说出来，但又没有那么疼，让他除了吞舌自尽以外别无他求。

 

不过我不得不承认，Roxy说的问题我从来没有想过。

 

“我没有。那时我只是想知道，你明白吗，我只是想了解这个人。想知道为什么他对我来说这么重要，为什么我会有你们说的那么爱他。我从来没想过会不会再次爱上他，或者是发现自己重新爱上他之后，他又不会再出现了该怎么办。我只是迈开了脚步，从没想过自己究竟会走到哪里。”

 

Roxy看着我的眼睛亮晶晶的，她好像哭了。操，我说了什么让这个从八万英尺高空跳下来都没眨眼睛的女孩现在眼眶通红。

 

“呃，就跟我们出任务一样，你知道？Merlin总是提前三秒才告诉我们该马上拐弯，或者要我们从三楼阳台爬上四楼。我们要做的就是信任他，也相信自己能处理好突发状况，对不对？”

 

没想到话一出口，Roxy哭得更加厉害，这下她完全放弃眼泪正在源源不断往外流的掩饰，直接把脏兮兮的脸蹭到了我的迷彩服上。倒不是说我的迷彩服有多干净，可拜托，它像块用了十年没洗的地毯，已经蹭了不知道多少沙子，多少食物碎屑，多少硝烟颗粒了，再加上她的眼泪混进来，这味道该有多难闻啊。

 

“Roxy你怎么了，拜托你告诉我，你是因为别的事情才这么伤心的啊。”

 

“我刚刚想到之前的任务，我们去苏丹呆了一个月的那次。盯梢的最后几个晚上我们坐在车里闲扯，那次我也说我想回家，我想念伦敦的阴天跟薯条。然后我问你想念什么，你吱唔了半天说，你想念Harry泡的红茶。”

 

噢，仔细想想，这确实是件令人伤心的事情。

 

＊＊

 

在回伦敦的路上，恢复正常的Roxy从牙后根里告诉我，见过她眼泪的人都已入土，字面意义上的。我推测她的意思是，发生在那辆吉普车上的事就让它留在尼罗河谷西边的沙漠里吧。

 

关于她的问题我却忍不住想了很多。

 

有的时候我希望所有问题都有正确答案，像旋转的陀螺是不是会在十秒之后停下翻倒；像精密的定时炸弹的电路板，电线纠缠但总会绕成回路；像那份从沙漠带回来的资料被Merlin破解之后，我们成功拦截了一批走私军火。

 

一个多月前的我觉得自己只需要知道，这个实验如果进行下去会发生什么。而现在的我不禁想像，如果这个实验没有开始，又会发生什么。

 

也许这个选择做与不做，我都会遗憾另一种可能性永远不会发生，可我知道只有一个选项咬定之后，让我不会后悔。

 

七月三十一号

 

Merlin一直在提醒我，回忆都带着自动美化功能。

 

开玩笑，我怎么不知道呢。童年时最喜欢的草莓味冰淇淋；记不住太多细节的，爸爸还在妈妈身边的圣诞节；还有在我的回忆中总是熠熠生辉的Harry。

 

Harry在跟我吵架时真像我回忆中那么温柔吗。我们看一场电影，在黑暗中交换的笑容真有那么心有灵犀吗。我们肩并肩头也不回的离开由我们制造的爆炸现场，他真也感受到，除了热浪跟冲击波之外，还有别的东西在我们之间翻涌了吗。

 

回忆中的我那么爱他，回忆中的我觉得他也有那么爱我。可脑袋里总有个声音告诉我，那只不过是回忆而已。

 

天啊，这念头在我脑海中听起来，可不这么像一个被狗血肥皂剧洗脑小女孩的无病呻吟。

 

八月二号

 

我一直在猜它是怎么发生的。我甚至跟自己开了个赌局，是谁先忍不住去按下打火机，点燃空气中的火星子。它发生在什么样的情况下，是我们只不过又共度了没有任务的一个周末，突然意识到这情况该有多么怪异；还是在某人的病床边，站着的那个人发现失去躺着的那个人的念头，开始变得不忍言说；或者是在肾上腺素还充斥全身的时候，不小心在任务之后撞在一起把对方亲了个头昏脑胀。

 

今天答案揭晓。回忆告诉我，它基本涵盖了以上所有选项。

 

它发生在Harry从肯塔基教堂回来之后，我们从一个紧急任务中脱身。Kingsman的出租车把我们送到街口就溜之大吉，因为Harry很生气。而生气的Harry很吓人，不管Kingsman的专属司机有多么的见多识广，他也不会愿意跟生气的Harry长期呆在一个狭小的空间里。

 

但是我也很生气。

 

Harry步子飞快的走在我身边，他故意迈了大步，让我恨不得要小跑起来才能跟上，混蛋。我们就这么一言不发，像两个赶着最后一班地铁回家的金融行业从业者。对，我们都还穿着定制西装哪。

 

然后我在Tesco[3]门口急刹车。惯性让Harry往前走了两步才停下来，他回头，几乎是皱着眉头问我，“干嘛？”

 

“我要吃薯片，我饿了。”

 

Harry叹气，脸上的表情是“快快快去买，爱吃什么买什么，我现在只想快点回家跟你吵架”，但是他说出口的话是，“那再挑点蔬菜水果，要营养均衡。”

 

多绅士啊。

 

于是还处在心中憋着一股劲要冲对方大喊大叫状态中的我们进了超市，他从进门处顺手拿了一个购物篮，顺手递给我。我顺手接过来，挎在胳膊上。这一串动作行云流水一气呵成，好像我们俩没在想着法子一会儿要怎么让对方保持安静听自己讲话一样。

 

水果蔬菜区有一对情侣站在放樱桃的货架前磨蹭，他们的对话一字不拉传入在一旁等着Harry挑芹菜的我耳中。

 

“不可能，我不相信你能用舌头给樱桃梗打结。”

 

“现在买一盒回家试。”

 

然后他们嘻嘻哈哈的向结账区走去。

 

我拎着篮子走到放樱桃的货架前面，已经忘了我应该保持愤怒，“我赌你也不行。”

 

Harry拿着一把芹菜向我走来，他好像也忘记要跟我生气，棕眼睛里全是被挑战之后的得意。真是见鬼了，他拿着一把芹菜也能走得这么风度翩翩。“我们可以现在买一盒回家试。”

 

“可是你不喜欢吃樱桃，我也不喜欢吃。”

 

“那你有何高见，年轻人？”

 

“你看这塑料袋上有透气孔，我们可以把直接把梗摘下来，不用买樱桃，也不会破坏它的完整度。”

 

Harry环视四周似乎在寻找CCTV摄像头，他掂量着两个训练有素的Kingsman特工究竟要花多久才能隔着塑料袋把一盒子樱桃梗摘下来，而这期间点货人员出现打断我们的可能性有多高。

 

“三分钟。”

 

然后我们各抓起一盒樱桃，开始对着塑料袋又挠又晃。

 

结果我们没买成薯片，也没买成芹菜。我们假装若无其事走出超市时，西装口袋里各多了一把樱桃梗。

 

“你说买回那两盒樱桃的顾客会不会觉得很诡异。”

 

“要我说这家Tesco我们不要再来了。”

 

然后就是那些可预测到让人觉得俗套的情节，Harry试着试着樱桃梗就跑到了我嘴里。我们亲到一半想起来还有场架忘了吵，于是暂停手中的活儿开始吵架。Harry指责我对任务危险度估计不足，我则说他还把我当成需要保护的小孩子。然后他几乎要把我整个人撂倒在沙发上，“我他妈是关心你，你就不能想想我在一边有多提心吊胆吗！”我脑袋被他磕在沙发边缘疼得眼泪都要出来，“操，难道你要我看着你去跳屋顶！危险全都给你占了，我他妈才不干呢！”Harry听完这话又低下头来咬我。

 

嘿，哪怕这是我最后能想起来的唯一回忆，这次实验也值了。

 

八月五号

 

高速公路上的路标等距又有规律，蓝底白字提醒着驾驶者们下一个道路出口还有多远，下一个停车带又在哪里。我盯着窗外飞速驶过的森林和湖泊，Roxy在我右边神经质的紧捏方向盘，时不时转过头来看我。

 

上次任务回来，她一直自觉失言，觉得自己以局外人的身份，用妄自揣度在我的心中留下巨大阴影。所以她不仅帮我写了沙漠任务报告，还主动承担了帮JB洗澡等体力活儿。我将计就计，在她面前继续表演一个脆弱的心碎之人形象：有意无意的提到我一个人住在Harry的房子里常常睹物思人，或者在任务中冷不丁来一句这个场景似曾相识。

 

以骑士荣誉发誓，我只是想看Roxy最后能帮我写多少份报告，而已。

 

现在的情况有点像，想到Harry好像在想一个你知道你们故事未完，却因为世事无常不得不在旅途上分道扬镳的朋友。如果一切都按本来路线发展，你们再怎么样小心翼翼，循规蹈矩，都不会只是朋友。

 

“实在不敢相信Kingsman的职责范围还包括给MI6擦屁股。”为了她的颈椎着想，我决定勇于承担“打破车内小心翼翼沉默”的责任，让Roxy不要再这么像跳探戈似的半英里三回头了。

 

“实际上不是给MI6，你知道，是某一位00特工。”Roxy听起来倍感欣慰，“显然这位00特工的军需官跟Merlin本人交情不浅，他答应这任务纯粹出于个人情面。”

 

“Merlin为了把国家秘密机构的某一特工放进自己口袋，就派我们俩来高地受这天寒地冻的苦？”

 

“没错，你有意见到他耳边说啊。”

 

我转头看Roxy，惊讶于她主动提起我们刚认识的时候，因为关于那个时期绕不开Harry的参与。

 

“哇，我们认识快三年了吧。”我看着窗外的森林变得开阔，群山越来越近，车终于穿过湖区进入峰区，“你知道吗Roxy，我的人生分为两个阶段，遇到你们这帮含着金汤匙出生的贵族之前，跟遇到你们之后。”

 

“嘿！”Roxy对这个称呼表示抗议。

 

“遇到你们之后，我才意识到不管人生中做错了多少选择，最终走的路都是属于自己的那条。”

 

“别给‘我们’脸上贴金了，你是想说遇到Harry以后吧。”Roxy转过脸来，一副要看好戏的表情。

 

靠，这个女人太可怕了，刚刚不是还沉浸在深深忧虑之中吗。

 

“你是什么时候发现的？”

 

“帮你写第二份任务报告的时候。”

 

“你你你，太可怕了。”

 

“你好意思说我，Eggsy，你为了区区任务报告，就恶意骗取我的同情心，你是人嘛你。”

 

“Roxy，你还记得我们在选拔时参加的谈判训练吗，那时Merlin跟我们说，一个故事传达到听众耳中的效果，三分取决于事实，七分取决于讲故事的方式。”

 

Roxy变脸一般又开始忧心忡忡。

 

“我只是在期待，如果能笑着讲完这个故事的话，结果可能就没有那么难以接受了。”

 

我盯着窗外湖面上方阴沉的天空，想起来Harry对伦敦天气的评价，“你别看这一秒钟它灰得像博物馆里待修复的掉色油画，可下一秒说不定大风就把太阳吹来了呢。再说了，阴天的伦敦才是它本来的样子。”

 

他坐在出租车后座上保持着挺直的绅士坐姿，却透过前视镜从我这里偷走了一个微笑。

 

八月十号

我本来以为这感觉会很奇怪——拜托，难道你们看《初恋50次》[4]的时候没觉得女主角傻傻的，男主角说什么都相信，简直天真到不真实吗——我的意思是，一般人连自己什么时候爱上一个人都说不清楚，更别提失忆之后什么时候重新爱上别人。

 

那么现在看来我就是个无可救药的罗曼蒂克主义者[5]，因为我能很清楚的说出知道自己爱上Harry是什么时候。不管是第一次，还是第二次。

 

第二次是在马德里的任务之后，球赛即将开始的体育馆里，某个座位下藏了定时炸弹。Harry跟我刚刚终结里斯本的另一个武装枪战现场，是离炸弹最近的骑士成员。再加上拆弹基本已经成为Kingsman的入门级别，Harry决定在飞伦敦的路上可以捎带在马德里停一会儿，把它找到解决完再回去。

 

可惜计划总是赶不上变化。

 

不止一个座位下面有炸弹。全场几万个座位，凡是逢数字7的质数座位底下，每一个都有。（我真想强烈建议那些没事闲着老玩数独的犯罪分子，你们醒醒好吗，越有规律的排布越容易被找出线索。要玩大的下次有本事玩随机数列啊。）光靠Harry跟我是没办法解决那么多数量的炸弹了，我们只好制造匿名线索通知当地警方。

 

Harry拿着一次性手机站在远处路灯没照到的阴影中，我靠在巷口的墙脚边，一只眼睛盯着路灯的方向，橙黄色的灯亮得我看不清Harry的剪影；另一只眼留意着体育馆附近兴奋的人流来往，想像着不久之后他们就会被告知今天的球赛取消，那时脸上的失望愤怒表情。

 

我不知道自己是什么时候顺着墙根滑下来坐着的，耳朵里人声沸腾跟小巷里的闷黑寂静混在一起，好像所有的事情都在等距的地方发生，就跟耳机的左右声道一起坏了一样。我下意识看向Harry，他刚好踱步到灯光能照到的地方，所以这次我能看清他也在看我。

 

Harry仍在对电话那头的人吩咐什么，但他还是成功在两个句子之间挤出一个微笑。

 

那感觉就像在天黑后的无雾原野上，有人递给我一支手电筒。我把它捡起来照向Harry，突然之间他就像神迹一般闪闪发亮。哪怕仍坐在黑暗之中，但我就是那束光的源头。

 

然后Harry丢了手机，向我走来。他的裤腿上沾了上一轮枪战的硝烟味儿，他的头发没有二十八个小时前我们出发时那么服帖，他的眉头无意识皱着，看起来有一点点疲惫。但他仍像一个奇迹。

 

向我走来的奇迹。

 

Harry在我身边半跪下来，慢慢伸出一只手，然后停在了我的脸颊边。好像在等我对他进一步靠近的许可。我贴上那个距离只有一厘米远的热源。Harry嘴角绽开一个很小的微笑，像滴在水面上马上就会散开的墨滴。[6]

 

这是我知道自己重新爱上Harry的时候。

 

第一次还需要多加描述么，第一次就是他把我从警局里捞出来，等在台阶上把我叫住的时候啊。

八月十二号

 

Merlin判断所有跟Harry有关的记忆都正常恢复，他的标准来自我加入Kingsman之后的任务记录时间线。我对此结论保留怀疑态度，因为就连正常人的回忆都不可能把发生过的鸡毛蒜皮所有小事都记得清楚。

 

Merlin听完我的怀疑，叹气摊手，甚至还有一个藏得完美的白眼，“Eggsy，我的实验是拿来恢复应激性失忆人质们的回忆，不是让他们想起来在被绑架之前的午餐吃了什么的。”

 

也就是说跟Harry相处的所有片段中，总有一些我没办法想起来了。我甚至不知道这是不是一件好事。

 

琐碎的小事是万恶之源。Merlin在不规则的程序循环之中找到黑客留下的个人编码习惯；Roxy盯梢了三个月的监视对象几乎都快从嫌疑人名单上划去，却在接头当天喝了口味不一样的咖啡；妈妈在新家之中的冰箱里有Dean爱喝的啤酒，她却试图让我相信他没有来过。

 

也许剩下的记忆中，Harry只是坐在沙发上揉着我的脚踝安静看完一本谍战小说，我则无所事事的盯着天花板上看久了好像在变色的油漆颗粒。

 

可我忍不住就是想知道那些不值一提，没有任务没有爆炸没有尸体的时光，我们是怎么度过的啊。

 

八月十五号

 

我甚至都没有时间来为曾经拥有，此刻不再拥有的东西好好难过一下。

 

任务总是被放在首位。子弹轻而易举就擦过耳朵，肋骨在金属重击下实在是不堪一击，还有无数的下蹲奔跑闪躲。每天都能遇上千钧一发的危及生命时刻，既有好处又有坏处。好处是你就没那么多时间能花在自怨自艾痛哭流涕上，坏处则是，那些危险时刻穿着死神袍子，悠然自得的提醒着你失去的东西究竟有多重要。

 

而且实验渐渐开始失效了。

 

你忘记一件事情的顺序总是这样，最先消失的是无关紧要的细节：Harry在做晚饭时戴的是哪条领带，星期三晚上的浴衣是什么颜色，我们是在泰晤士河的哪座桥上看的跨年烟火，在哪家拥挤的日本拉面馆里找到了混在浓缩骨汤里的罂粟粉。

 

然后是你们说过的话。Harry第一次向我解释刀叉摆放方式以及各种用途时，举的例子是哪一部黑白电影，而我回答的是哪一部ITV放过的时代剧；在十秒倒计时之后，人群沸腾，响彻整条街的新年快乐祝愿中，Harry在我耳边说了一句什么话；我抱怨伦敦人对亚洲食物的可笑痴迷，Harry笑着表示赞同时用的是感叹句还是反问句。

 

最后剩下的只有整件事情的大致框架。和那些脱开故事情节，就变得让人觉得不真实的神奇细节。Harry把刀叉从餐桌上拿起来，向我展示了用黄油刀杀人的三种方式；红的金的烟火耀眼却根本照亮不了他的脸，但我知道他此刻离我有那么近；结账时Harry彬彬有礼的向店主展示面汤的化学成分分析报告，拿着黑伞出门时侧身让我先走，挂在玻璃门上方的铃铛像在温柔的唱歌。

 

八月十六号

 

悄悄溜走的记忆很难被人逮住，它像人进入梦境边缘时在脑海中飞快闪过的念头，如果你在恰到好处的时候一个激灵醒来，就能把它抓住。不过大部分时候，都只有激灵过后，假寐留下的虚假清醒。

 

我像个为收成担忧的渔夫，有最好的渔船也熟悉水性，却只有一张破了的网。

 

Merlin不赞成重复实验。不用他说理由我也知道是为什么。实验目的已经达到，他需要的毕竟不是长期记忆；开颅手术风险性不低，他不愿意再让一个骑士去为了不必要的事情冒然尝试。

 

我只好把所有还能想起来的事情尽可能写下来。

 

这是我们最后一次一起参与的任务。

 

情报跟进工作非常仓卒，企图以自己方式治愈世界的坏蛋们越来越懂得周密计划。Kingsman注意到事情不妙时，坏蛋们已经在各大城市的供水源动好了手脚。生化病毒，通过生活用水传染，如果进展顺利，它们将在三个月后经由地下水系统排入海洋，最后到达地球上的每一个角落。

 

我们不知道病毒种类从而无法判断有效中和剂，所以计划是切换供水系统的控制芯片，让整个城市停水总比被毒死好。

 

爆炸是备选计划。控制系统在水库底部，大坝拦截导致的高度差同时还是一个小型水利发电站的动力源。如果控制芯片切换不成功，炸毁电站会导致整个系统自动封锁，所有的电控系统都会失效，包括准备释放毒素的那个。[7]

 

我负责潜入水底更换芯片，Harry在大坝上准备引爆。

 

我在水库脚下的岸边换好轻便潜水服，在潜入水中之前向远在大坝顶端的Harry抛了个飞吻。

 

为了躲避坏蛋们安装的金属探测器，我只带了一个低压橡胶氧气包，通信系统也不得不丢在岸边。Merlin通过耗氧量和切换控制芯片的速度估计整个过程最多不能超过五分钟。所以Harry接到的指令是五分钟之后，除非我探出水面向他打成功信号，他一定要启动定向爆破。

 

入水之后的情况很糟糕，湖水的能见度低于预期，我花了很长时间才找到正确的芯片插卡槽。我的肺告诉我五分钟马上就要过去，忙乱之中发电系统毫无预警的启动，大坝开闸了。三十米高度差带来的水流冲击力可不是好玩的，我在逆水搏斗上又浪费了两分钟，最后在感到大脑即将爆炸之前把控制芯片成功插进了卡槽中。

 

剩下的事情是Merlin在我醒来之后告诉我的，Harry在我入水后六分三十秒的时候启动引爆程序，然后他也换上潜水服跳进湍流之中，但是Merlin没法确定到底是水流变向把我冲上岸还是Harry在其中起到了决定性作用。总之救援队赶到时岸上只有我一个人。

 

八月二十一号

 

遗忘速度快得超出想像，我急得常常从梦中惊醒，生怕还有一件事没被我写下来。更可怕的是，有时候我几乎都要忘了我爱着他。

 

人在爱上一个人时总觉得世界好像开天辟地，原本重复无趣的事情变得像春天来时要抽枝发芽的树苗一样焕然一新。但其实树还是去年冬天的那棵树，年轮跟纤维结构写在它基因链中。唯一有所改变的是，春夏秋冬轮回之后叶子凋零，看似什么都不复存在，可树的盘根错节记得那些往年冒出的新鲜枝桠，它们早就成为它的一部分。

 

我就是不记得那些枝桠究竟是怎么长出来的树，当然也不会记得春天是怎样来了又走，马上也将不记得我是怎样的爱过他。

 

八月二十九号

 

Michelle跟我的关系，就像全天下的父母跟小孩的关系一样，充满了让我俩都自惭形秽的理解和释然。

 

Merlin解释过外勤特工的细致分工，上任Lancelot能伪装成完美到让人不忍心责怪的花花公子，从未失手过一个蜜罐任务；Gawain则精通混入学术会议，生物化学物理工程什么主题都能隐于人群之中；Merlin自己，在还在出外勤的时代，是冒充黑帮老大或者政府官员的那个。每个骑士在某项能力上总是比别人优秀一些，在其他方面则做不到满分。

 

如果说做妈妈的能力也可以拿来打分，最高分是10的话，我相信有的人天生就是4分的水平，有的人天生就能轻松拿满分。Michelle就属于拿4分的妈妈，所以当她把4分的全部努力都拿出来，我怎么会觉得她不是个好妈妈呢。

 

这是手术之后第一次去看她。任务之后遍体鳞伤时我不敢，想起来Harry的时候我完全把她忘在了脑后，直到记忆回来过又在离开的边缘徘徊，我才想起来要回家。

 

妈妈的头发又被弄直了，金色在溜进客厅的阳光之中闪闪发亮。不由得想起来小时候每次她把我抱在怀里，我就忍不住伸手往她顺滑整齐的头发上蹭鼻涕。

 

“手术起作用了？”她给我从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒。

 

“起了，一定程度上。”

 

“然后呢？”她试探性的微笑，不是前些年我回家时那些装出来的，为了掩饰脸上胀痛肌肉的，让我放心的微笑。

 

靠，我的眼眶一定红了，因为妈妈在对面露出第一次见我打架挂彩回家时的表情。

 

“妈，我就是不知道该怎么放手。”啤酒罐还带着冰箱的凉意，我手上的汗跟遇冷凝结的水蒸气混在一起，罐子变得滑溜溜。“这事本来也由不得我，我已经忘得差不多了。今天早上醒来，我花了八分钟才想起来我住的房子原来是谁的。”

 

妈妈伸出一只手帮我把眼泪抹掉，她的眼泪却早就把眼影冲开了。

 

“我不想记住他，反正他现在也不在了。但我又想记住他，他可是Harry啊。”

 

“我明白，Eggsy。”妈妈把我手中被捏瘪的啤酒罐拿走，放在茶几上，“你觉得放手就在一瞬之间，可是没有他的未来却开始得如此缓慢。”

 

噢，她是真的明白。

 

“要花时间的Eggsy。”妈妈喝了那罐啤酒一口，突然又绽开一个微笑，“你还记得你六岁的时候，我在家带你但是把自己喝醉了，然后告诉你Lee把我们两人都抛下了吗。”

 

这下我几乎要确定她其实只是一个3分妈妈，不能再多。

 

“你看，你不记得了对不对。但是我常常觉得，现在你变成这个样子，坚强勇敢，见到我的时候永远在微笑，跟你小时候在我这里经历到的恐吓冷落无不关系。”

 

“妈，你要是想说你是个多糟糕的妈妈——”

 

“我不是想说我是个多糟糕的妈妈，虽然我确实是。”妈妈叹气，“我是想说，哪怕你不记得这些事情了，但它们给你的影响现在我还能看到。所以，哪怕你不记得Harry了，他其实早就成为塑造你的一部分。”

 

我要改变那个打分规则，Michelle在别人眼里是个不称职到极点的妈妈，但她是我的10分妈妈。

 

八月三十一号

今天我重读了这本日记，我大概是不会再写下去，也不会再回过头看了。

 

它像个精彩的故事。我是故事的主角，而Harry Hart是故事的起因和后果。

 

不过事到如今，它也像所有故事那样，该结束了。

 

尾声

 

2016年对于Eggsy来说，充满了微不足道的平凡小事。他在Kingsman的工作非常顺利，如果他能不介意工作日一连十几天，经常还有卧床一星期养伤的周末随之而来的话，这份工作简直完美。

 

柏林分部的一个骑士准备退休，Merlin马上要重新策划一场变态的选拔训练。而且Merlin暗自希望，就算没有他这样精通电脑，至少也要有个能赶上MI6那小子的候选人出现，他实在不想一天24小时在不听话的骑士耳边发号有百分之四十都会被无视的指令，仅仅是因为他是“更像黑客的那个”。

 

Eggsy非常庆幸自己还因为太年轻不具备举荐人资格，这两年他的社交范围可是越缩越小。虽然在他跟Roxy都在伦敦的星期六晚上，他们会挑家酒吧玩那个古老的“比比看谁要到的电话号码最多”的游戏，但Eggsy可不能随便给那些写在餐巾纸或者白T恤上的号码一个电话过去，问人家“嗨，想成为新时代的骑士吗”。

 

对了，Roxy很好。她在约会了几次之后彻底放弃了寻找稳定伴侣的念头。他们大多怕她，就算在不知道她真实工作的情况下。最后一次分手之后她躺在Eggsy的床上指挥他去给她冲热巧克力，JB就躺在她肚子上被她揉得傻乎乎的哼哼。

 

“你说骑士是不是都找不到另一半。”Roxy一个打挺窜起来，接过Eggsy递给她的马克杯，“Percival每年一个人来我家过圣诞，Merlin说他去年跨年盯着监控屏幕度过。你呢，每次去酒吧也不见你带重复的人回来。这样下去，我们的保险金最后给谁用啊。”

 

Eggsy把JB从她怀里拎出来丢回地上，“别担心，你会遇到合适人选的。”

 

“哎你说这样好不好？”Roxy盯着他，眼里突然闪出贼光。

 

Eggsy顿觉不妙，她上一次这样看他之后，他稀里糊涂就答应了替她完成碎片大厦[8]的搜查任务。

 

“如果我到四十岁了还单身，你到四十岁了也还单身，那我们俩结婚凑合过吧。”

 

“好。”

 

Michelle也很好，事实证明Dean真的已经在她的生活中销声匿迹，她只是恰好很喜欢喝同样牌子的啤酒而已。Daisy还有一年就能去上小学，现在她是个最喜欢跟Roxy姐姐疯玩，在整条街上瞎跑的小女孩。

 

Eggsy自己也很好。他把实验日记交上去以后就再没想起过Harry Hart。他仍住在那栋位于巷子尽头的小白楼里，蝴蝶标本，泡菜先生和太阳报都被他收进了地下室。他像所有骑士一样深谙餐桌礼仪，知道绅士们该如何点一杯马提尼，在任务现场忍不住爆粗口后会向在场的女士们道歉，也偶尔会从书架上挑一本书，打发没有任务的时光。

 

一切都井井有条，一切都像即将到来的明天一样。

 

十二月三十一号

 

2016年对我来说，充满了微不足道的平凡小事。

 

就算作为Kingsman的骑士，我们的新年也跟普通人一样，在聚会过后满地狼藉，只剩夜间安静背景音乐的舞池旁边度过。决定至少一起度过今晚的人们已经牵着手，醉醺醺的离开，决定一个人迎接新年的人们也早已趁着人声鼎沸悄悄溜走。舞池旁边只剩穿着黑色小礼裙的Roxy，和我。

 

我们俩坐在两把带了香槟色背花的椅子上，感觉比起跨年聚会，这更像一场婚礼。人们喜气洋洋的向过去说再见，集体陷入对甜蜜未来的美好憧憬，就连这肆无忌惮狂喜之后的淡漠，都跟婚礼之后新娘新郎的疲倦对视如此相似。

 

“诶，Eggsy，说说你的新年愿望吧。”Roxy的脑袋靠在我肩膀上，今晚她喝了很多很多香槟，声音因为那些绝对过量的酒精变得有点沙哑。

 

“我没有。”我仰头喝手里啤酒瓶里剩下的最后一点啤酒，盯着挂在浅绿色玻璃上的酒滴慢慢滚下，在我即将变成对眼之前看到它落在了舌头上。

 

“怎么可能，”Roxy喝醉了，表情比平时夸张一百倍。她像个调皮青少年一样摇头晃脑挣扎着从我肩膀上爬起来，“每个人都有新年愿望的啊。”

 

“嘿，不要跟我说什么又不是许了愿就一定要成真那一套，Eggsy。”Roxy的尝试失败，她又不甘不愿把脑袋搁了回去，“我知道许愿不一定成真，但就像，唔，Merlin休假时那个新人给我们做内勤技术指导啊，他的指令听不听都没什么用，可是知道你耳机里还有个在喘气总是要安心一些。”

 

“啊，我会向Richard转达你的新年祝福的。”

 

“嘿，说真的。”Roxy从我手中抢过啤酒瓶，显然把它当成了望远镜，她一只眼睛贴上瓶口，然后被自己的创意逗笑了，“我的新年愿望是，爸妈健康，至少我妈健康。然后你在下一次任务自作主张又要干一些疯狂事的时候，我最好在你身边。万一我不在，Merlin也能及时造出一台传送门什么的，把我送到你身边。然后我还希望你能找到女朋友，男朋友，不管什么，有人能帮你照顾JB也好，我可不想到了四十岁真要跟你结婚啊。不过，你猜怎么着，既然是不切实际的新年愿望，我还是希望我找到男朋友吧，这个概率可能还大些。”

 

我轻轻笑，Roxy的脑袋也跟着摇晃。

 

“我都说完啦，归你啦。”

 

我希望有什么事情会发生打破这平淡，我希望它把我的世界搅得天翻地覆，让见惯了大爆炸和高楼半截倒塌的我也能不由自主的打激灵。

 

“我希望世界和平。”

 

“天哪Eggsy，”Roxy再次抬起头，一脸惋惜，像是听到我在任务中承认失手撒了一管神经毒素，“你干嘛要希望世界和平，世界和平我们不就失业了么？”

 

我希望它像刚长好的疤，让人又疼又痒，又忍不住等到揭开结痂的时候。

 

“那我希望世界末日。”

 

“Eggsy，严肃点儿。”Roxy不必要的猛眨眼，仍在试图对准视线，“你，希望什么，这又不是任务报告，不要跟我用官方说辞好吗？”

 

我希望我能抓住点儿什么。下一秒有太多可能，其中有太多包含着结束。那些任务途中经过一次可能此生再也不会重复的城市，萍水相逢却突然生死与共，紧接着又要转身告别的人。我能把它们变成在酒吧游戏中讲来逗美女们一笑的见闻段子，却没有办法给自己好好讲一个故事。

 

“我希望你能找到男朋友，这样我就不用在明年的这个时候听你评论我的新年愿望。”

 

“哼。”Roxy彻底失去审问我的兴趣，把啤酒瓶塞回我手中，“我决定把你从我的新年愿望中移除。”

 

我希望我能爱上一个人，像呵护痂壳下的嫩肉一样呵护爱上他的感觉。让我在不小心卷入审讯被折磨时有个分心的笑容可想，让我在碎片大厦露台上跟嫌疑人上演平衡感大战时有理由不对几百英尺下的地面太过向往，让我任务结束回到家不用在红茶里尝到自己嘴唇上的血腥味。

 

“我希望你能快乐。不管下一个任务是不是那个没用的新人做内勤，不管我是不是又在任务中让你干着急，不管你回到基地是不是又只能看见我跟JB的脸。”

 

Roxy的脑袋重新砸回我的肩膀，她的长头发蹭得我脖子痒痒，“算你还有点良心，把你加回来啦。我觉得我要睡着了。”

 

她真的睡着了，我肩膀上的重量比刚才沉了许多。

 

我把啤酒瓶放在面前地板上，感觉聚会的闷热终于散去，凌晨的凉意顺着大玻璃窗的缝儿灌了进来。得把Roxy弄回去，这么睡下去她的脖子我的肩膀明早起来一定会疼死。

 

我环视全场，音乐声不知不觉中停了下来，空空荡荡的舞池那端却不知道什么时候多了一个人影。他的西装带着Kingsman骑士的风格，头发在五颜六色的昏暗灯光中看不清颜色。他正在向我走来。

 

我违背了一切特工该有的警惕与防备，傻乎乎的坐在那里。

 

这男人走到我面前，我却觉得自己在看某种细节清晰毕现的高清3D模拟。我好像认得他脸上的每一条皱纹，他左眼眶边伤疤的每一道崎岖纹路，他西装衬衫勾勒出的流畅线条。他不是陌生人。他像跟我共处了很多个日日夜夜，却还是在搬家中被遗失的玩具熊。它早就面目模糊，但我还记得抱着它睡觉的柔软梦境。

 

他舒展嘴角，微笑像古老家族的火漆印章契合滴蜡一样印在我脑海中。

 

然后他对我说，“嗨，Eggsy，新年快乐。”

 

而我觉得，突然之间所有的新年愿望都有了意义。

 

完。

 

注释：

[0]摘自《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》。

[1]这段显然是作者在胡扯。

[2]Trading Places。这个梗来自IMDb。Merlin跟Eggsy的对话出自于这部电影，Harry也确实向Eggsy提到了这部电影（穿衣镜前）。Harry向Eggsy提到的时候Eggsy还没看过，那么在电影快结尾时是怎么说出了致敬对话呢。作者不禁脑补了他俩窝在沙发上一起看这部电影的场景。

[3]英国零售超市。

[4]一个女主只有短时记忆，男主每天的工作就是让她重新爱上自己的电影。（

[5]我记得有个采访里面，Taron讲自己在地铁上（？）偶遇一个女孩子直接约她出去，Colin叔在旁边说他真是reckless romantic（？）原话跟原采访我都不记得啦，如有误就无视这个梗好啦。

[6]原画面来自于此：<http://rttmll.lofter.com/post/eac53_7ec64ed>

[7]剧情需要，请勿模仿。（实际情况是如果炸电站的时候一般也会把大坝给炸垮，那就什么都垮了。

[8]那地儿高。


End file.
